futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Vestibulum arcu (Contra Vim Mortis)
Vestibulum arcu (Latin for Spotlight), was Arman Hengrich's second book in his career of literature, as well as another major successful book, which many consider to be the sequel to Quod homo Cursor, with new characters and a new plot. The story emerges 14 thrilling chapters, and holds 343 pages in the book. Book Chapter 1 3 high-school girls named Jessica, Allie, and Samantha, heard of the story of how Adrianus survived the room of terror, by escaping through many obstacles before losing the killer on his tail. The girls explain on how he was managed to escape, each holding varying opinions about the ideal thought on how Adrianus escaped. During the debate, a screeching noise was heard outside of Allie's house, in which one of the 3 girls went out to investigate. The chapter will fold with one of the girls seeing a sign filled with black marker, in which it says just one word: "Death" Chapter 2 Allie was confirmed to be the person out to investigate, as she told her friends about the sign and the noise. The girls told her it was probably a fake moment, trying to scare her off her shoes. Then Samantha suggested to go to bed, since school was in the morning at 8:00 AM. The next part of the chapter opens with the 3 girls at school, mostly talking about the sign with the one word. These girls interrogated across the school, communicating with their other friends about the sign. Most of the people did not care about it, except 1 person, whose name was Adrian (not Adrianus). He told the girls about the mysteries of the sign, and how it killed many people. The girls mostly replied without the slightest interest of what Adrian was trying to say. The chapter folds with Adrian and the girls saying goodbye, and Adrian whispering something under his breath: "Soon they will find out..." Chapter 3 The girls once again head to Allie's house for another sleepover, when they heard a creepy noise during the way there. Samantha stopped to turn on her flashlight on her phone to check out to see if there is any stalker nearing her. She saw nothing near her, so she continued on with her friends, walking. There was a sudden scream in the distance, but other then that, the whole chapter is just about the girls's experience, until the chapter folds when they reached the house. Chapter 4 The girls slept in their beds, where they would hear someone lurking on them. Jessica, the house owner, told the girls to keep quiet, as the lurker could be attracted to noise. The girls nodded, and kept their quiet. Suddenly, a noise was heard. It was a singing noise, that was kinda creepy by the girls. Allie was sent to investigate the house, when she saw a note on the kitchen counter that said: "Run.". Allie head back into the bedroom with the note in her hand, and the chapter would end with Allie hearing a creeking noise on the door. Category:Literature Category:Contra Vim Mortis